


Duo, oder: Zusammen ist man weniger allein

by somali77



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77





	Duo, oder: Zusammen ist man weniger allein

-

Duo, mit dem langen, schweren Zopf im Nacken, der ihm bis zum unteren Rücken hinunterbaumelte,  
stieß sich vom kniehoch mit Gras und Jungpflanzen überwucherten Boden ab und stemmte sich auf dem  
sonnenwarmen Metall der riesigen Maschine nach oben.  
Kleine, dumpfe Geräusche während er aufwärts kletterte, begleiteten ihn.

Auf einem guten Platz auf halber Höhe, wo er eine Plattform fand und seine Schätze ausbreiten konnte,  
machte er Halt. Hier hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Baumkronen vor sich. Vögel zwitscherten und  
lärmten in kurzer Entfernung, links von ihm öffnete sich der Blick über die Bäume zum Meer.  
Dort irgendwo lag der Hafen.  
Duo selbst fand sein Versteck zwischen dem hohen Sandsteinfelsen, umgeben von Wald gar nicht übel. 

Sich die Lippen leckend riss er seine Tüte Brot auf, dazu die Packung Kochschinken. Hungrig packte er  
zwei Scheiben Schinken auf eine Scheibe Brot, klappte beides in der Mitte zusammen und schlang es  
auf der polierten Metallplatte sitzend in Rekordgeschwindigkeit hinunter, um seinen schmerzhaft  
knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen.

Eigentlich schmeckte er kaum was er aß, aber der Geruch und das gute Gefühl dabei waren genug.  
Er leckte selig und selbstzufrieden die schmutzigen Finger, schaffte es beim zweiten Brot sich zu bremsen  
und besser zu kauen. Leicht seufzend richtete er sich auf, verlagerte das Gewicht nach hinten und  
blinzelte in die letzten, warmroten Strahlen, die die Abendsonne über das Meer schickte.

In einiger Entfernung unter sich bemerkte er einen weißen Straßenhund durch das Gestrüpp zielstrebig  
auf sein Versteck zutraben und beäugte ihn unwirsch.

Der Hund, der ihm schon am letzten Tag aus der Stadt hierher gefolgt war, schnüffelte eine Weile unter ihm,  
an dem riesigen Berg von Metall und Technik im Kreis und Duo reckte seinen Kopf um ihn besser zu sehen.

“Wehe du pinkelst mir an den Lack!”, rief er drohend.

Der Kopf des Hundes ruckte nach oben, er begann eifrig mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, setzte sich, hob  
erwartungsvoll die Pfote und leckte sich gierig den Mund, während er Duo mit tiefen Hundeaugen  
anschwärmte.

“Vergiss es!”, bestimmte er, wischte sich Krümel von seiner weiten, dunklen Hose und nahm noch zwei  
große Bissen um das Essen das er hatte schnellstmöglich dort zu verstecken wo es sicher war- in seinem Bauch.

“Ich geb dir nichts ab! Das ist alles meins.”

Der Hund saß still und sah reglos nach oben.

“Hol dir selbst, ja? Und guck mich nicht so an!”

Duo guckte zurück. Der Hund leckte sich wieder die Schnauze und wedelte heftiger.  
Ein dünnes Winseln klang zu dem jungen Piloten hinauf.

Augenrollend zupfte Duo ein Stück aus seinem Brot und warf es hinunter. Es purzelte über das glatte Metall,  
verlor einige Krümel und verschwand im Gras, wo es augenblicklich von dem Vierbeiner verschlungen wurde.

Sekunden später bot sich das gleiche Bild, der Hund bettelnd, Duo in halbherzigen Versuchen  
ihn zu verscheuchen. Diesmal flog nach kurzer Auseinandersetzung zusammen mit mehreren Stückchen  
Brot auch noch Schinken hinunter.

Duo machte den Hals lang, um zu sehen wo es landete. Der Hund fand alles.

“Denk ja nicht ich komm runter und streichel dich auch noch. Ich bin nicht scharf auf Flöhe, das sag ich dir.”,  
Duo begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen, kaute an seinem Essen und blinzelte in die Sonne.

“Was glaubst du, was in diesem Laden allein das Shampoo kostet! Wenn du auf so ne feine Schule gehen willst,  
kannst du keine Flöhe haben. Da musst du Nagelscheren und Deo und solchen Schnickschnack kaufen.  
Und abziehen kannst du da auch nix, da kannst du die Tarnung vergessen. Unverschämt viel wollen die  
für das Zeug. Da gibts kein Geld mehr für Flohpulver... Als Kind hab ich mal Läuse gehabt. Wie eklig das war,  
das kannst du mir glauben...”

Der Hund sah mit beschwörend dunklen Augen aufwärts, Duos Finger zupften gehorsam, Brotstückchen  
kullerten langsam ins Gras.

“Wenn die hier endlich mal zur Vernunft kommen lern ich irgendeinen Beruf, vielleicht Müllmann oder so...”,  
mampfte Duo ganz in Gedanken, “Oder Bäcker... dann hab ich Geld und dann lass ichs mir gut gehen.”

Der Hund wedelte freundlich.

“Stell dir vor du stehst jeden Tag in einem Berg von Essen..!”, Duo schob sich ein abgezupftes Brotstück  
in den Mund und hatte jetzt ernsthaft begonnen, seine eigene Scheibe brüderlich zu teilen.

“Aber vielleicht werd ich auch Ingenieur oder Mechaniker...”, er hob eine Schulter, “Das kann ich...  
so stolz sind die Herren Techniker auf diesen hier, aber-...”, er deutete vielsagend auf die Maschine unter ihm,  
“...andauernd geht was dran kaputt! Ich kann nicht jedes Mal in ´ne Werkstadt rennen, die gucken dumm  
wenn ich da mit dem Gundam ankomme... und manchmal schaff ichs nicht mehr zu Howard, also muss ich das  
natürlich auch selbst können. Das Radio hab ich allein eingebaut. Hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus,  
stundenlang irgendeine Mission und dann nicht mal Musik...  
War denen sogar zu viel, Platz für ein Kühlaggregat zu lassen, wo ich mal essen oder was zu trinken  
mitnehmen kann..!”

Eine Weile war seine Miene fremd und bitter, dann entspannte er sie zu einem selbstironischen Lächeln  
und sah ein gutes Stück amüsierter zu, wie der Hund weiter unten das Gras durchpflügte um letzte Krümel  
vom Boden zu lecken. 

“Dieser Kerl mit dem anderen Gundam hätte sich gut mit dem Professor verstanden...”, überlegte er.

“Im Ernst... das ist doch kein normaler Mensch? Eher wie Superboy...”, das Grinsen zog sich eine Spur breiter,  
er beobachtete den Hund unter sich, 

“Ich weiß nicht mal wie er heißt, also nenn ich ihn Superboy. Das passt, findest du nicht?  
Wahrscheinlich hat er eh keinen Namen und ist irgendein Android oder ein geklonter Superkrieger...  
Junge, junge...”, fasziniert schüttelte er den Kopf und legte ihn in den Nacken, um den sich langsam dunkler  
werdenden Himmel anzusehen. 

“So was wie den... das hab ich noch nie erlebt...”

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete sah er, wie der Hund im zunehmenden Halbdunkel durch den Wald davonzockelte.  
Brot und Schinken waren aufgegessen. Duo überlegte, den Müll zu verbrennen, stopfte ihn sich dann aber  
in eine seiner riesigen Hosentaschen. Er würde ihn in der nächsten Stadt entsorgen.  
Hier ein Feuer zu machen war keine sehr gute Idee. 

“Keine Sorge, Deathscythe”, er tätschelte den Blechberg unter sich liebevoll mit einer schwieligen Hand und  
blickte hoffnungsvoll Richtung Cockpit, “Nicht böse gemeint, das vorhin. Du bist der Beste, das weißt du doch.”

Nachdem er noch einmal hinuntergesprungen war um zu pinkeln und das Ungetüm wieder erklommen hatte,  
rollte er sich rastlos auf den noch warmen Metallplatten zusammen, ganz nah auf dem starren Brustkorb seines Roboters.

Es war Schlafenszeit, aber er blieb lieber draußen so lange es ging.

“Was meinst du was er jetzt wohl macht?”, flüsterte er mit starrem Blick ins Nirgendwo.  
Er ließ seine rauen, wunden Finger mit dem Motoröl unter den Nägeln das undurchdringlich harte Metall,  
die Abgrenzung der Lackierung nachfahren.

“Ob der auch irgendwann schläft..? Wahrscheinlich legt er nur einen Schalter um und läuft dann auf Standby...  
Kann man sich nicht vorstellen, dass der auch mal was normales macht.”, er grinste.

“Vielleicht treff ich ihn mal in der Stadt... und er guckt dann natürlich ganz cool, so “Was willst du denn?”  
und dann sag ich: “Hey, kauf dir die Hosen noch ne Nummer enger, damit sich auch alles so richtig  
schön abzeichnet””, ein amüsiertes Glucksen bei dieser Vorstellung rang sich aus seiner Kehle,

“Und er dann: “Nee, ich will nicht, dass die alle schon an Nasenbluten sterben bevor ich sie fertig mache””  
Leises, ausgelassenes Kichern.

Grillenzirpen antwortete in gleichgültiger Monotonie. Die Dunkelheit wurde dichter. Das Metall kühlte aus.  
Duo blieb einen Moment noch liegen, bevor er sich vor der Kälte in das kleine, gepolsterte Cockpit zurückzog.

Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, war es um ihn vollkommen totenstill.

Eine kleine, schon automatische Fingerbewegung brachte blaue Lichter rundherum zum aufleuchten,  
Bildschirmschoner, Energiesparmodus, das leise Geplapper und die Musik des Radios, so leise dass es klang  
wie aus weiter Ferne.  
Duo rutschte in der Enge auf dem gepolsterten Sitz in eine halbwegs bequeme Position, zerrte die klamme Pilotenjacke  
aus seinem Seesack und deckte sich damit zu.

Seine Augen starrten weit offen ins Nichts, beruhigt von den kühlen Lichtern, den mechanischen Geräuschen um sich herum.  
Außerhalb des Cockpits schloss sich dunkle Einsamkeit um ihn wie ein Grab.

Sein Kopf lag seitlich auf dem Polster, er spielte mit den Fingern an Knöpfen zur Überwachung,  
zur Steuerung, Sauerstoffversorgung, Antrieb, Notstrom...

Die Einsamkeit kroch durch die Ritzen. Sein eigenes Atmen wurde laut.

“Wir wären ein gutes Team”, flüsterte er ins Dunkel und die Gedanken glommen heller und freundlicher wieder auf.  
“Ich bin vielleicht nicht so stark, na gut. Aber ich hab ihm geholfen... wir könnten uns gut verstehen.  
Alle berühmten Leute haben irgendeinen Partner, oder nicht..? Bonny und Clyde-... ah nein, das ist schlecht,  
das war ne Frau... aber Lewis und Clark... Batman und Robin...”  
Er atmete durch. Stille antwortete ihm.

“Wir wären ein gutes Team”, wiederholte er hoffnungsvoll.

Seine Sitzpolster rochen nach Schweiß und Angst.

Das Licht auf den Bildschirmen verlosch langsam, selbst der Energiesparmodus schaltete sich nach kurzer Zeit ab  
um nicht die enormen, für den Start nötigen, Energiereserven zu gefährden.

Duo schloss die Augen und dachte an den leichten, muskelbepackten Körper neben sich am Strand, an seine  
erstaunliche Wärme. Wenn er sich viel Mühe gab, konnte er sich zwar kein Lächeln in dem harten, starren Gesicht  
vorstellen, aber vielleicht einen etwas wohlwollenderen Blick.

“Superboy”, flüsterte er ins Dunkel wie einen Zauberspruch und seine Finger strichen über das raue Polster. 

Er war noch zu jung zum Sterben.

-


End file.
